Let The Madness Begin
by captaindynamite
Summary: He loved both men, one only wanted him for his body, one wanted him for everything. Lost and confused, he must decide which is the better one for him before he loses both.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where this one came from. I just know I've wanted to write a story with Cody in it for a while, and well this is what I came up with. **

**Just a note, I can't do accents justice, sorry. =[**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

The sun was bright as Cody awoke in his hotel room, the soft scent of febreze tickling his nose. A small smile formed on his lips as he sat up in bed, looking around for the person using the scent, before his eyes fell on the back of the person he was looking for. He yawned lightly as he watched the other man spray the scent over his trunks. Cody understood why. The other man didn't have any way to properly wash his trunks, so he always sprayed them with febreze, and sometimes sprayed Cody's as well which still gets him weird looks from the others in the locker room.

Closing his eyes, Cody breathed in the soft spring fresh scent as he drifted between reality and his daydreams when he felt a few strands of long hair tickling his face. The small smile reformed on his lips as he opened his eyes, staring into the blue eyes across from him. He reached up slowly, his fingers tangling up in the long strands of hair that fell into his face.

"Cody," the soft accented voice spoke, "It's time to get going baby."

Cody frowned faintly but nodded nonetheless, releasing his fingers from the long brown hair before him. He watched as the other man pulled away and returned to packing his bags. A soft sigh escaped Cody's lips as he threw the covers off of his body and staggered his way out of bed and to the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself before stepping underneath the hot water of the shower. A little while later, Cody stepped back out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He wandered over to his things and began to dress; not even noticing the other man was watching him closely.

"Are you ready now?" questioned the other man as he stood from his spot on the bed, grabbing his bag along the way. Cody nodded and grabbed his own, following after the other man. The walk to the elevator was quiet as was the drive to the arena. Tonight was the pay-per-view, Money in the Bank in fact. Cody sighed softly as he thought again how he was going to be fighting against the other man, which was something he was really not looking forward to.

"You still with me baby?" asked the other man, shaking Cody from his thoughts. Cody looked over at him, nodding faintly. "Come on baby, everything will be fine. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Cody nodded though he still worried about the match later that evening. He sighed as he followed the other man down the hall to the locker room. He stepped into the room as the other man walked away, mentioning he had a meeting with Long. Cody stopped as he stepped into the locker room though, his body frozen as he stared at another man sitting on a bench not far from the door. A pair of cold blue eyes turned on him, a shiver running down his spine as they did.

"Cody," said Randy, lifting his head ever so slightly to look at the younger man, "It's been a while."

Cody nodded, his mouth dry as he stepped further into the room, keeping to the other side of the room as he walked to his locker, his body shivering as Randy's cold blue eyes stayed locked on him.

"H-How have you been?" stuttered Cody as he fumbled with the lock on his locker. Randy chuckled softly as he stood up and walked over to the younger man, wrapping his hands around Cody's, pulling him back slightly. Cody stumbled over his own feet as he regained his balance, watching as Randy unlocked the locker for him.

"Thanks," mumbled Cody, stepping forward once more and putting his bag into the locker before turning to Randy, his eyes slowly moving up to meet Randy's gaze, "You never answered my q-question."

A small smirk came to Randy's lips as he looked at Cody, "I've been fine," he stated simply, "You?"

Cody shrugged faintly, "I-I've been better," he stuttered out again, cursing himself on the inside for being so nervous around Randy.

Randy smirked again, stepping slightly closer to Cody, his breath tickling along Cody's face as he moved closer and closer, their lips a few inches away from each other. Before either man could do anything, the door opened and Randy moved back, tilting his head to the side as he turned his gaze to the man that had walked into the room.

"Hello Galloway," greeted Randy solemnly, "Nice to see you again."

Drew nodded his head slightly as he acknowledged Randy's presence then turned and stepped over to his own locker, his back to the other two men.

Randy growled faintly. He never did like being ignored, especially by some new guy. "I don't like him," he mumbled softly so only Cody could hear him.

"You don't like a lot of people," muttered Cody, "He's a good guy, Randy."

Randy looked over at Cody briefly before turning and leaving the room, the door shutting with a soft thud behind him. Cody sighed softly, placing his head in his hands. He didn't even look up as Drew came over to him, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked softly, pressing his lips gently around the top of Cody's head before pulling back.

Cody nodded his head, "I'm okay, I'm going to go for a walk to calm down," he said, slipping out of Drew's hold and leaving the locker room. He walked down the hall silently, his hands dug deep into his pockets as he turned a corner, knocking into someone. He sighed as he looked up at the person, ready to apologize when he saw it was Ted.

"Ted!" he squeaked before throwing his arms tightly around Ted's neck, hugging him tightly, "I've missed you."

Ted smiled, hugging Cody back, "I've missed you too Code,"

Cody pulled back after a bit, looking at Ted, "I need to talk you about something," he said softly, leaning against the nearby wall.

"What's wrong Code?" he asked gently, "Do I need to go kick someone's ass again?"

Cody shook his head, "No, it's just, I think there's something wrong with me," he said slowly.

Ted frowned, "Why do you say that?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Because," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly, "I'm in love with two men."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews =D**

**Remember, I can't do accents justice, hence why you can't tell it in Drew's speech.**

**Oh and Glenn is Kane =D I can't not include him in my stories apparently.**

**Ugh ending sucks, sorry, I wasn't sure how to end it and well yeah.**

**I own no one, they all belong to WWE.**

Cody sighed faintly to himself as he stood near the curtain leading out to the ring, waiting for his match to start. He had tried getting help from Ted, but the other man wasn't much help.

"How am I supposed to just choose?" asked Cody to the silence around him as he glared down at the floor.

"It's not normal to talk to yourself baby," said Drew from behind him. Cody spun around quickly, sighing gently as he stepped forward, resting his body against Drew's. "What's wrong baby?"

Cody shook his head, his arms wrapping around Drew's waist tightly, "Nothing, I'm just frustrated," he said with a sigh, lifting his head to look up at Drew.

"About what?" he asked curiously, looking down at Cody's face.

Before Cody could answer though, he could hear the sound of pyro exploding outside of the curtain, and the sound of footsteps. He pulled away from Drew as the rest of the Smackdown stars that were in the match with him walked up. He ducked away from Drew as the entrances began, slipping on his jacket as he waited for his chance to go.

As his music started, Cody stepped out through the curtain, bouncing around like he did in his entrance before walking to the ring. After the others got down to the ring as well, Cody could hear the bell ring in the distance then the match started.

"Oww" moaned Cody a while later as he sat in the trainer's office, holding a pack of ice against his neck. He sighed gently as he lowered his gaze to the floor, settling the pack of ice on his neck so he wouldn't have to hold it anymore. His eyes slowly fell shut until he was just sitting there, relaxing.

Unfortunately, his silence was broken as the door creaked open, and someone walked in. He could see their feet from his position, then legs, his breath catching in his throat as that all too familiar tanned skin came closer and closer.

"Cody," said that deep, cold voice, "What happened?"

Cody lifted his head slowly, his eyes meeting Randy's, "M-My neck got jammed some w-when Glenn hit me against that truck thing near the ring," he said softly, turning his gaze as he grabbed the ice pack before it slipped off his neck.

Randy's eyes turned colder, darker, as he watched Cody, "He hurt you," he said simply, not expecting Cody to say anything. Then, without another word, Randy turned and left the room. Cody stared after him, mouth agape slightly before he threw his body back down on the bed he was on, covering his face with his hands.

"GAH!" shouted Cody into his hands, shaking his head slightly.

A snicker came from the door suddenly, causing Cody to shoot up from where he was lying, pain eroding from his neck as he looked to the door, rolling his eyes when he saw Ted standing there, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Cody faintly as he grabbed his ice pack and jumped off the bed.

"Do you know what Randy is doing right now?" he asked, watching as Cody gathered up his jacket before passing him to head out of the office.

Cody shook his head slightly, "No, why should I care?" he asked softly, though inside his heart he was dying to know what Randy was doing right now.

Ted followed after him, "Well I can tell you this much, it's much more than Drew is doing right now," he said with a laugh, following Cody to the locker room.

Cody sighed faintly, choosing to ignore Ted's riddles as he walked into the locker room, the sounds of shouting greeting him as he stepped in, shocked slightly by the group of wrestlers standing in a circle around something, or rather someone.

Putting his bag down, Cody walked closer to the circle, curious what was going on. He slipped through the guys, gasping when he saw the scene before him.

"Randy get off of him!" shouted Cody, running forward and wrapping his arms around Randy's waist, trying to pull him backwards.

In a rage of fury, Randy turned around quickly, and shoved Cody backwards, knocking Cody onto his butt. Cody stared up at Randy, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as the others silenced, staring at the two of them. Then, without a word, Cody got up and shoved his way past the others, grabbed his bag and left the room.

"Bravo Randy," said Ted as the group dispersed, looking over at the other man. Randy rolled his eyes, wiping at the blood that was dripping from his nose before leaving the room. Ted sighed faintly before glancing down at who it was that Randy was beating up, reaching down to him. "Come on Glenn; let's get you to the trainer."

Meanwhile, Cody sat on his bed, a pillow clutched tightly to his chest as he leaned back against the headrest. He sighed faintly as he rocked himself back and forth, the pain from his neck bothering him more but he had nothing to do about it. He didn't even bother looking up as the door opened and someone walked in, locking the door behind him.

"Oh baby," said Drew as he walked in, only then spotting Cody on the bed. He frowned faintly as he walked over and sat next to Cody. "What's wrong baby?"

Cody sniffled gently, wiping at his cheeks, "Nothing, I just hurt," he lied partially, leaning to the side so his body was resting against Drew's.

Drew smirked faintly, "I know something that might make you feel better," he said, picking Cody up before lying down with him underneath the covers.

A few hours later found Cody lying awake in bed, the room dark around him as he stared out the nearby window, watching the stars twinkle around the slight portion of the moon he could see. He sighed faintly as he rolled over, his gaze falling on the face of a sleeping Drew. He sighed once more before closing his eyes, wishing things weren't so hard.


End file.
